legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackheart
"Mephisto, have you ever stopped to wonder just what it is you are doing in Hell? Or as you call it, the Netherworld? This is the realm of the accursed! Why do you think you are here?" ''- Blackheart Centuries of murder in a locale named Christ's Crown, New York, drew the attention of a demon-lord, Mephisto, who created a "son", '''Blackheart', from the energy of the accumulated evil. Blackheart explored the nature of evil under his father's tutelage, clashing with and failing to corrupt Daredevil and Spider-Man. Mephisto and Blackheart once tormented Daredevil, Brandy Ash, the genetically engineered Number Nine, and the Inhumans Gorgon, Karnak, and Ahura, manipulating their emotions and tricking them. They were soon drawn into Hell for worse torments. Brandy Ash did not survive. Later, in an attempt to be free of captivity, Blackheart made contact with Misha from the group Warheads and became the source of her precognitive visions. Eventually Misha's squad, Kether Troop, invaded Hell itself and freed Blackheart, who was temporarily in the disguise of Doctor Strange. Mephisto sent Blackheart to Earth with diminished powers to learn humility. Blackheart would return to Christ's Crown and tempt Ghost Rider (Daniel Ketch), Punisher, and Wolverine to the town itself in an attempt to corrupt them. The group would eventually follow Blackheart back into his own realm for a final confrontation. He would once again attempt to commission their services, using them to help him finally destroy Mephisto, and taking over his portion of Hell. Alongside the Grim Reaper, Blackheart brought Wonder Man to Mephisto's realm to fight Mephisto. Later, Blackheart created a group of Spirits of Vengeance, in order to oppose the Ghost Rider, who recently found out he was Noble Kale. In hopes of killing him, Blackheart tricked him and brought him as a member of his group of Spirits of Vengeance, promising Kale the power to rule in Hell alongside Blackheart. In the end, the Ghost Rider double-crossed Blackheart and "killed" him, freeing the other Spirits of Vengeance, and gaining rule of Blackheart's portion of Hell. He was later seen alive and attending a meeting with Mephisto, Satannish, Hela and Dormammu about a disturbance created by the newly resurrected Magik, who was looking for the soulsword and the original Bloodstone amulet. Belasco's daughter, Witchfire appeared during the meeting and revealed she was the current owner of the original amulet and vowed to take her father's place as ruler of Limbo and seat at their table. At some point, Blackheart killed and ate Patrick Mulligan, his wife Gina, and their son Edward, taking the Toxin symbiote for himself. The Toxin symbiote was later stolen by Agent Venom on Crime-Master's orders. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Blackheart is incredibly strong and can lift in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Blackheart is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Blackheart's body are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Blackheart's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Telekinesis:' Blackheart's telekinetic powers can rip entire planets apart by the force of will. *'Telepathy:' He has some telepathic powers. *'Levitation' *'Inter-dimensional Teleportation:' He can enter and leave different dimensions at will. *'Size Alteration:' Blackheart has the ability to alter his size. *'Physical Alteration:' Blackheart has the ability to alter his physical form. *'Regenerative Healing:' Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Blackheart. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury at a sub-molecular level. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Energy Generation:' Blackheart can generate various forms of energies for destructive purposes such as powerful concussive blasts of black energy. *'Soul Capturing:' Unlike his father, Blackheart can capture a soul against the will of the person he is stealing it from. *'Mind Control:' Blackheart has demonstrated the power to control millions of minds at once while in Hell. *'Immortality:' As a demon, Blackheart is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Blackheart is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. *'Penance Stare immunity:' Ghost Rider's Penance Stare doesn't affect Blackheart, to the contrary, it makes him stronger, due that power makes its victim relive all misdeeds at once, being misdeeds Blackheart's source of power, it makes them increase. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Demon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Son of Villain Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:New Nightmare Forces Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Sobolov Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Soul Stealers Category:Hell Councils Category:Damned Souls Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Teleporters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Size Shifter Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters